


Much needed sleep

by karmicMayhem



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/pseuds/karmicMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes over to find that Tim hasn't been taking very good care of himself. So he decides to help in the best way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much needed sleep

Tim sighed. "Ok, I'll bite. Why are you in my apartment?"

Jason looked up from where he was putting food into Tim's fridge. "Well, Babybird," he started, "I heard you haven't been taking care of yourself recently, so I'm here to knock some sense into you."

Tim blinked. "What do you mean I haven't been taking care of myself?"

Jason walked towards him and raised an eyebrow. "I _mean_ that I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten in quite a while. And when was the last time you slept?"

"I've been busy with work." Tim protested weakly. "I haven't had time for that sort of thing."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, no. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to eat the meal I'm about to cook for us, then you are going right to bed."

Tim blinked, startled. "What? Jason, that's not necessary. I'm fine, really. You don't need to-"

"To take care of you, Babybird? Apparently I do, because you don’t. Why do you care so little about yourself, Replacement? You always forget to eat or sleep, like its nothing. It's like you don’t give a shit about your own safety. You should care about yourself more, and not do dangerous shit on missions _like making enemies with Ra's Al Ghul for example_."

Tim groaned. "Ok, ok. You're never letting that go, are you? Ugh, just go make the food or whatever. I'm going to go lay on the couch." Jason snorted as Tim collapsed on the couch. Tim sighed and started drifting off listening to Jason start on the food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Tim was startled awake by a loud voice in his ear. He opened his eyes to see Jason's grinning face above him. "Ugghh… I thought you _wanted_ me to sleep." he groaned.

Jason all but _cackled_. "Well, sure, Babybird. Not until you’ve had something to eat, though. When _was_ the last time you ate, anyway?"

Tim blinked. "Uhh……. Wednesday, maybe?"

Jason leveled Tim with a look that was somewhere between amused and concerned. "Babybird, it's Friday night."

Tim shrugged. "I've managed without food or sleep for longer."

Jason sighed. "Alright, come with me. You're getting something to eat _right_ now." He dragged Tim to the table by his arm.

Tim blinked at the food in front of him. "How long was I asleep?" he muttered.

Jason shrugged. "Not that long. The pasta is from Alfred. I just had enough time to heat it up and make these cookies."

Tim blinked, mystified, as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie. "I forgot how good of a cook you are!" he exclaimed. "Are these made from scratch?"

Jason nodded, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious. "Eat the pasta first, brat. Then you can have another cookie. You need to eat something at least _vaguely_ healthy right now, and that cookie isn't it."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Just for that, you don’t get a slice of the pie that's in the oven right now."

Tim's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, I didn’t mean……- wait," he said as he looked at Jason again, "were you _stress baking_?" he knew Jason had a habit of cooking when he was worried or stressed. He watched in fascination as a flush rose on Jason's cheeks.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, a little. But in my defense, Babybird, you looked almost dead on your feet when I got here. It looked like you were two steps away from passing out." Now it was Tim's turn to flush. He hadn't meant to worry Jason. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When they finished, Jason looked up and stated firmly, "Ok, bed. Now."

"But-" Tim started.

"No buts." Jason said, picking Tim up and walking them to Tim's room. Tim squirmed in his hold. "Jason I can walk on my own!" Jason snorted, "Just be glad I didn’t decide to just throw you over my shoulder." Tim grumbled, but stopped squirming. Jason tossed him into the bed and pulled the covers over him, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Tim said sitting up. "Yeah?" Jason replied, turning around and raising an eyebrow. Tim peered up at him, "It's pretty late, and you look pretty tired too…. So if you want to sleep here, you can."

Jason blinked, then grinned jokingly, "Are you offering to sleep with me, Babybird?" Tim snorted, but there was a distinct blush rising up his cheeks. Jason smiled. "Sure, but I'm not sleeping on the couch. Move over, Timmy."

Tim moved over and let him in, then turned to face him. "One more thing, Jason."

Jason blinked. "What-" he was shut up quickly, as Tim chose that moment to lean over and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for coming to check on me and for cooking. I appreciate it." Tim smiled at him one more time before fixing the blankets and laying back down. "Now be quiet so I can sleep." Jason was stunned into silence for a moment before he found his voice again. "Oh, we are _so_ talking about that in the morning, Babybird." He sighed when the only response he got was Tim's even breathing, signaling that he was asleep. Jason sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be interesting for sure. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
